Aircraft commonly extend flaps during approach to landing to lower the speed of the aircraft while still maintaining the amount of lift necessary to keep the aircraft airborne. While the flaps are extended, airframe noise is generated by the flap side surface. As a result of the pressure gradient due to lift at the inboard and outboard locations of the flap, a vortex of air is formed from a circulation of air between a high pressure zone beneath the flap and a low pressure zone above the flap. This vortex of air “scrubs” against a top surface of the flap adjacent the side surface. As a result of the vortex of air scrubbing the top surface, the air pressure on the top surface fluctuates in a turbulent manner. This air pressure fluctuation on the top surface generates noise (e.g., a dipole noise source is generated).
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a flap configuration capable of creating both the increased lift needed for optimal takeoff and landing while minimizing the self-noise due to such a configuration. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.